Prophecy Lady
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Second in the "Growth" series. Harry Potter Star Wars Crossover. Harry is sent to be watched over by his sister and her new friends, but with him he brings a dire prophecy and some uncomfort.
1. Prologue

A/N- All right, sequel! Here it is!

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Star Wars belongs to Lucas, and Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Prologue 

He could not believe that he was stuck in this _agreement_. It was outrageous! To think that he, Lord Voldemort, would be stuck serving this brat of a so-called Dark Lord. To think that he would be _serving _anybody was crazy!

Yet here he was, walking up that dark corridor in the castle that Abdul Palpatine owned on the planet known as Bespin, on his way to speak with the young son of the former Emperor.

The Emperor. They had failed to resurrect him because a _Potter_ had interfered. Well, now that same troublesome Potter and this bothersome brat-Sith Lord may be beneficial to him. If his source had been correct, of which he had no doubt. Bellatrix Lestrange never brought her Dark Lord any false information.

Voldemort knocked once on the Throne Room's door, then, without invitation, allowed himself in. Abdul was perched in the throne at the top of the long staircase. Voldemort climbed them, but made no formal move of introduction.

"I have news, Abdul," Voldemort said, a grin lighting his grim, snake-like features.

Abdul arched his eyebrows.

"Were you allowed in, my colleague?" he asked, in a mock airy voice.

Voldemort smirked. "I'd like to think so. Now, are you interested in my news? I think you should be."

Abdul stood.

"Really? Well, if it has anything to do with this Potter character, or Skywalker, I don't want to hear it. They've caused me enough trouble as it is."

"Ah, but it involves you also, Lord. Please, allow me to explain."

"Me? What is it that could involve me as well?

"Well, you see, there's been a prophecy…"

**………………… **

Luke rolled to one side to avoid the stranger's projectiles, which were just as equally weird. This man was hooded and small. He had no talent for the Force, so he wasn't the new Palpatine's Sith apprentice. His projectiles appeared to be…thorns, like those off a plant…a very large plant. The thorns were too large for a human to wrap a hand around. Luke raised his blaster and signaled to his father, Anakin Skywalker. Luke fired, then ducked and rolled toward his father as Anakin covered him.

Luke came to a stop at his father's side.

"What does this maniac hope to achieve?" Anakin asked.

Luke raised his blaster to blow a thorn to smithereens.

"I don't know. What does a crazy plant-man want with food cargo anyway?"

Luke glanced over his shoulder to see crates and crates of restaurant supplies behind him. He shook his head.

"Didn't I just ask a similar question, son?"

Luke smiled. "Wasn't clear enough. Look, I'm going to try for the exit…to get someone with some major sedatives in here. Cover me."

Luke fired again, then rolled. However, he just wasn't quick enough. One of the large thorns caught the young Jedi in his back. He slammed face first into a crate.

"Luke!" Anakin called though his breathing mask.

The cloaked man stopped his incessant thorn throwing. He laughed. Then, he turned and ran to the exit. Anakin knelt beside his son.

"Luke? Luke, are you all right?" he asked, grabbing on of Luke's shoulders.

He flipped his boy onto his back and was shocked by the sight before him. Luke was drenched in sweat. It was as if a fever he had been battling for weeks had finally broke. It didn't seem as though he could focus on any one thing.

"Hang on, Luke. I'm going to call for help," Anakin said, pulling out the mini-hologram communicator.

He dialed in the access number to his daughter's, Leia's, communicator. However, it was his son-in-law, Han, that answered.

"Han, Luke's hurt. He was hit by a huge thorn. It must've been poisoned. I need a medi-droid here, pronto," Anakin explained.

"Huge thorn, huh? Did it look like this? Please tell me that it didn't," Han said, pulling up the exact image of the thorn that hit Luke.

"Han…it looked like that..."

Han sighed. "Well, I've been hearing of this place…on one of the lower levels of Coruscant. It's new, and apparently it deals in rare stuff like this. Here, I'll send the coordinates. Get him there fast," he said, and then his image vanished.

Anakin hoisted his son up on his shoulder and began to make his way to his landspeeder.

…………………

A bell rang somewhere in the distance of the small, cottage-like shop. Luke was panting now.

"Hold on," Anakin said.

He scanned the shop. Shelves upon shelves upon shelves of plant-like things, odd-shaped bottles with no liquid in them, and odd-shaped bottles with liquid in them lined every wall and then some in this store. Over at the opposite end of the shop was a staircase, apparently leading to the owner's sleeping quarters. And nearer to him was a counter top. Anakin approached it and yelled, "Hello! I need help now!"

"Coming," replied a sweet, young girl's voice.

When the young woman appeared in front of Anakin, his eyes widened, even though no one could see it through his breathing mask.

"You?"

* * *

End Notes: Alright, the sequel. Now, I'm probably not going to post on the next chapter any time soon, but I will pick this up later. Okay, please R & R! Thanks! 


	2. Rise and Shine

A/N- Okay, I hope everyone enjoys this fic. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1- Rise and Shine 

Luke let out a small groan. He shook his head from side to side, then finally opened his eyes.

He found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He put a hand to his forehead and found that it was covered in sweat. Sitting up, he saw off to his right a small table with a towel upon it. He wiped his forehead and stood. His next move: to find out where he was.

Luke exited the small bedroom that he had apparently been placed in to discover a platform and a staircase that led to the lower level of some kind of shop. He reached the ground floor and realized that the shop sold different, unusual plant-like specimens. It was like nothing he had ever seen. Off to the left of the shop, and near its front door, stood a small counter. Beyond it was a room, whose door stood open. And there was someone inside.

Luke cautiously approached the door. He rounded the corner and peered inside.

Anakin sat inside, what looked like a storage room for the shop, beside a young woman with long dark hair and emerald green eyes that Luke knew immediately.

"Lorelei? Lorelei Potter?" Luke asked.

The young woman stood. She was dressed in a black body sleeve with a purple silk robe embroidered with gold stars and moons over it. She smiled kindly.

"Luke, I'm glad you're all right!" Lorelei said, rushing to give the Jedi a hug.

Anakin stood. "I left you in Lorelei's care last night after that thorn struck you. I see that she has done well in curing you. She truly is an accomplished healer," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Lorelei muttered, blushing slightly.

Luke shook his head. He could not believe it. It had been little over a year since he had seen this kind young woman. He had freed her from the servitude of Babba the Hutt. She had then told Luke and Han of her homeworld and what she was, that is a witch.

"Is this…your shop?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I live upstairs. I sell these herbs, which are magical by nature, or I brew them into potions and sell those. It's not a fantastic living, but it's better than I originally thought it was going to be," Lorelei explained, pulling out the long, slender stick she called her wand. "Let me conjure you a chair, Luke."

And she did just that. She drew the shape of a chair, and Luke watched in amazement as the chair materialized and landed on the floor in front of him. The three sat.

"Where have you been?" Luke asked.

"Well, after I left that customs-type building, I set off in search of a building with a decent location and room enough to be a shop and a place for me to live. I found this place before night fell. The next morning, Han and I left for my homeworld for supplies for the shop. I was going to stop by and say hi to you, but you had left earlier on some mission or another," Lorelei smiled at him.

Luke returned the smile, albeit sheepishly. He had probably only missed her that day by a half an hour at the most. He remembered a part of him wanting to catch even a glimpse of her. Then again, he also remembered the other part of himself saying over and over in his head, "You both have very important missions. You mustn't let such things distract you." But all that was behind him. Here she was again, smiling that heavenly smile at him. He had noticed that smile long before but had never had much time to dwell upon it.

She had smiled at him that day on Tatooine, right before she had flicked her letter at him. It had been a mysterious, knowing smile. One that had made Luke question the girl's actual intentions. Now, her smile was different. It was happy, serene. The Jedi had quite decided that he liked this smile when his father spoke.

"Lorelei told me that the communicator you gave to her brother has worked nicely," Anakin said.

Although Luke could not see his father's face though his breathing mask, he was sure the older Jedi was smiling. Luke raised an eyebrow ever so slightly at his father, who, in return, discreetly waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes. I've spoken with Harry, Dumbledore, and several other of my old friends from home from that little device," Lorelei complied.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I had hoped that you hadn't been completely severed from your home."

And this was true. He had thought about this young woman many times over the past year. Every time, a twinge of guilt seemed to seep over him for not looking harder for her. But every time he thought he should, there was that small voice, "Her mission, Luke. Mustn't interfere with her mission."

He hated that voice.

"So, how are things in the Senate? I heard that Leia had a boy," Lorelei said, leaning casually back in her chair.

"Yes, she did. His name is Bail, after her adoptive father. She was going to name him after Father, but then we found out that he was alive. I think if she has another boy, his name will be Anakin," Luke said.

"How come you are suddenly talking about me like I'm not here?" Anakin asked, a hint of mirth in his voice.

Luke looked comically around, his eyesight falling a few seconds later on Anakin. His eyes feigned surprise.

"Father! When did you get here!" he said, gasping dramatically.

Lorelei laughed, snorting lightly. Anakin shook his head. Luke smiled, very pleased with himself.

"How's Lando?" Lorelei asked, once her giggles had subsided.

"Lando? When did you meet him?" Luke asked.

"He came in here, once or twice."

"Oh, well, he's pretty much got all the trouble that the Empire caused on Bespin settled. He's back staying in the apartments adjoining the Main Senate Building now," Luke explained.

Lando Clarissian was a former gambler friend of Han's that had betrayed them once, then joined them later. He was a suave colored man, with a decent height and personality. Luke had no doubt that Han had described Lorelei's looks to Lando, and Lando had decided to try and chat the girl up. It obviously hadn't worked. He could not help but feel a little bit happier for it.

"And I heard that you are out on probation," Lorelei said, turning to Anakin. A small smile was playing about her lips.

Anakin sighed. "Yes. The Senate ruled that I was to go nowhere without the supervision or the knowledge of Luke or Leia," he said.

"I think it's worked very well," Luke said.

"Indeed."

Lorelei laughed again. Suddenly, Luke had a brilliant idea. And just as suddenly, that little voice that Luke hated began talking in his head. This time, he ignored it.

"Lorelei, why don't you come up to the Senate Building with us? You could see Han, Leia, and Bail. And I could introduce you to a few that you didn't get to meet," Luke offered.

This moved seemed to surprise Anakin. Lorelei stood quickly.

"I'd love to. I thought that you'd never ask!" she said.

Luke and his father stood also. "Good. What are we waiting for? Let's go," Luke said.

Anakin sighed again. Then, bypassing Luke, he held out an arm for Lorelei.

"May I escort you?" he asked.

Lorelei gave an uncharacteristically girlish giggle.

"Why, of course, gentle sir," she replied, taking the offered arm.

_What are you doing?_ Luke mind-spoke to his father.

Inwardly, Anakin laughed. _Making fun of you. Don't get so stiff and formal around her. Relax. _

_I am relaxed._

The group made their way out of the shop's front door, pausing only to allow Lorelei to lock it up safely.

_If you love her, you must feel comfortable with her_, Anakin mind-spoke.

Luke nearly walked off the high platform they were on. Love? Now, who had said anything about that? He had merely thought the girl nice.

Reading these thoughts on Luke's mind caused Anakin to laugh inwardly again. However, this time, Luke couldn't find anything that was funny.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I know that in the Extended Universe Leia and Han had twins named Jacen and Jania. However, I don't know those characters well enough to make them apart of this story. And, remember, this is AU. So, I gave them a different child. I hope no one minds. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	3. Friends: Star Wars Style

A/N- I'm glad everyone is liking this. Believe me, the fun is just beginning. Okay, now, this next chapter was originally supposed to be in the last chapter, but…I decided that the other chapter ended smoother the way I have it now. As for the title of this chapter, I'd like to thank my dear friend, SlinkyAndTheBloodyWands, for making the funny little comment that she did and thus naming the chapter! Okay, so, enough of this…oh, wait, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2- Friends: Star Wars Style 

Anakin, Luke, and Lorelei arrived on the landing platform outside the main senate building. Anakin had stopped "teasing" his son, and Lorelei was now walking shoulder to shoulder with Luke.

After they showed the security guards their passes and made sure Lorelei was safe to enter, they made their way to the main mess hall. There, they ran into Lando, Threepio, and Artoo.

"Well, hello, Miss Potter. Lovely to see you here," Lando said smoothly, lightly taking the young witch's hand.

Behind Lorelei's back, Luke rolled his eyes, and Anakin chuckled. Lorelei smiled as Lando released her hand.

"It's good to see you, too," she said. Then, turning to the two droids, she added, "And who are you two?"

Threepio was the first to make a reply.

"I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and my services are at your disposal if…" but the golden droid was cut off by the smaller blue droid, whistling indignantly.

Threepio shook his head. "And this is my counterpart, Artoo-Deetoo."

Artoo whistled a hello, making Lorelei giggle. Luke sighed. Well, at least she found Threepio's and Artoo's interactions humorous. Most found the almost constant arguing annoying, at best. The small group exchanged words for a while, until Lorelei decided she wanted to see Han.

"It was nice to have met you, Artoo, Threepio. And it was nice to see you again, Lando," she said, following Luke and Anakin out of the mess hall.

"Those droids are fascinating. We don't use things like that where I came from," Lorelei commented as Anakin pointed out a mural that had been on the wall since he was a kid.

"I suppose you rely on your magic, right?" Luke replied.

"Yeah, but some of the types of magic I relied on at home can't be accessed here as easily."

"Well, if you ever need the droids, I'd be happy to lend them to you."

Anakin chuckled. His son shot him a glance before returning his attention to the young witch.

"That would be great, but I'd probably have to instruct them on a few things. Artoo wouldn't be able to do much, but I think Threepio would be a great help."

"Great. I mostly use Artoo anyway."

Anakin was now laughing. Luke gave him a questioning glance, as Lorelei smiled confusedly at him. Shaking his head, Anakin simply said, "Here's the ship hanger. I bet Han is in there."

Luke and Lorelei exchanged a glance as they entered said hanger. Sure enough, Han was there, working on the _Millennium Falcon_. He shot out of the ship like a proton torpedo when he saw that Lorelei was with Luke.

"Long time, no see, Lore. Here to ask about a shipment?" Han said, hugging the girl with the arm that had the less grease on it.

"No, Luke and Anakin are giving me a tour. How's Leia and Bail?" Lorelei said. However, before Han could answer, a loud, animal-like howl was heard from within the Falcon. Lorelei started slightly at the sound and moved just a little bit behind Luke. Han sighed and turned toward the ship's gang-plank.

"Chewie! Stop that! You're scaring Lorelei!" he called.

"I'll never get used to that," Lorelei said, as the Wookiee made his way out into the hanger.

"So, you've met Chewie too?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he helps Han unload my supplies for the shop," she replied, coming out from around Luke to hug Chewie.

"Anyway, Bail and Leia are great. Bail's with the nanny we hired, and Leia is in the conference room," Han said. Then, with an added smile, "I know you want to see the baby. Go on. I'll talk to you later."

Lorelei turned to Luke, smiling slyly. "Can we go see the baby?"

Luke laughed. "Sure. See you later, Han."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Han said, both he and Chewie reentered the _Falcon_.

Anakin, Luke, and Lorelei made their way back into the hallway and towards Leia's and Han's apartments. However, as they passed the conference room Leia was said to be in, they heard her familiar voice coming behind them.

"Lorelei! Lorelei, wait! Come back here!" Leia said.

Lorelei and her tour group turned and met Leia back outside the room.

"Nice to see you again, Leia," Lorelei said.

Leia smiled. "Same to you, but that's not why I called. You have a call on my communicator, just in here."

"Really?" Lorelei said, one her eyebrows raising. "Who is it?"

"Dumbledore," Leia responded. "Come in. Would you like us to wait out here?"

"No, that's alright," Lorelei said, walking past Leia.

"How did he know you would be with us?" Anakin asked.

"Doesn't miss a trick, that man," Lorelei said, smiling.

They entered the room to find a large, television like screen with Dumbledore's smiling face upon it.

"Hello, Headmaster," Lorelei said.

"Greetings, Miss Potter. I hate to call you for a favor on such short notice, but I'm afraid there's been a problem," the kind spoken old man replied.

"What's wrong? Is it Harry?"

Luke took a seat at the long, polished table as Lorelei made mention to her brother. He vividly remembered the story she had told him and Han, and how the pain had welled up in her eyes when she got to the part about her brother.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. As Lorelei's eyes widened, Dumbledore threw up his hands. "But it's fine, Lorelei. He's not injured or anything. Voldemort infiltrated the Order's Headquarters while Harry was there. He was almost killed, but he got out. Anyway, what I called to inquire was…this was too close. We need to put Harry somewhere safe until we can secure a new Headquarters. Would it be asking too much if Harry were to come to stay with you?"

Lorelei turned to Luke. "I can't fly, but I want my brother here with me. Can one of you go to get him? I can't leave my store. It'd be too dangerous if someone were break into it."

"I can't leave the Republic right now. I'm trying to establish some new peace treaties, and Han says that the _Falcon_ needs repairing," Leia said, apologetically.

Luke sighed. He couldn't go either. He knew that the Republic might need him off planet at a moment's notice. However, he was spared from having to tell Lorelei this.

"Kitster and I will go and get Harry," Anakin said. "I'm sure my old shuttle still runs."

"Really?" Lorelei asked.

"That would be great, Father," Luke said, aloud. In mind-speak, he was thanking his father for sparing him from hurting Lorelei. Through the Force, Luke could feel his father's smile.

Lorelei turned back to Dumbledore. "Then it's settled. Tell Harry that Anakin will be coming to get him."

"Excellent. Good-bye, dear," Dumbledore said, ending transmission.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, not much. Just a smidgen of plot right there at the end. I just wanted to introduce some of the characters that you didn't get to meet in the story before this. Just to show that they're still around. Now, before anybody has a chance to wonder why the subcategory is humor, wait for the chapter after next. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	4. Road Trip

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3- Road Trip 

Even traveling in Hyperspace, Planet Earth was a few days away from Planet Coruscant. It was with great relief that Anakin and Kitster began the landing cycle. Kitster let out a great yawn, then, catching sight of the great castle that they were just yards away from, whistled.

"And this is a school?" he asked. Anakin chuckled.

"So I am told. The Headmaster and Harry are supposed to be waiting for us on the steps of the castle. Let's go," the old Jedi said as he exited his ship.

The lawns they were on were large and sloping. Anakin was enjoying the view of lake and trees. Coming from a desert planet, he was often entranced by plant life. Finally, the two reached the stone steps that led to the entrance hall of the castle-school known as Hogwarts. Ascending the stairs, they immediately noted all the people standing before the doors.

There was the elderly Headmaster, smiling in welcome. Beside him was a young man with messy black hair and familiar green eyes. This had to be Harry. He and Lorelei looked too much alike for him to be anybody else. He was saying goodbye to a young girl, who looked at least a year younger than he, with short red hair. Behind them was a young man with pale skin and freckles with hair as red as the young girl's. Beside him was a girl with frizzy brown hair, who was studying Anakin. Kitster nudged Anakin and laughed at this. Inwardly, Anakin sighed. Then, on the other side of the Headmaster, was a plump young man with dark hair and shining eyes. He was holding a bag in one hand.

"Ah, I hope your trip was well, Anakin, Kitster," Dumbledore said, shaking each man's hand in turn.

Harry had turned away from the red haired girl to stare at who had come to retrieve him. He seemed to have skepticism playing about his features.

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone here," Dumbledore said. He turned first to the two young girls. "This is Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger," he said, pointing to the red head and then the brunette.

"Then, this young man with the red hair is Ron Weasley, Harry's friend and Ginny's older brother. Then, as you can probably tell, this young man in front is Harry Potter. Now, this young man on my other side is Neville Longbottom. I do hope you don't mind, but Neville has requested to come with you," Dumbledore said, clasping his hands serenely in front of him.

"Well, he's welcome to come, but why?" Kitster asked.

"I need to talk to Lorelei…it concerns her business," he said, timidly.

"Very well," Anakin said. "Now, please, gather your things and we'll be going."

With a few more goodbyes, Harry and Neville grabbed their luggage and followed Anakin and Kitster back aboard their ship.

Once everyone was seated and buckled in, Anakin fired up the ship and they were back in space. It took only a few moments to do the calculations for lightspeed, and then they were off. Once the stars were blurred, Harry sighed.

"So, how long does it take to get to…where is it that Lorelei lives again?" he asked.

"She lives on Coruscant, and it'll take roughly about three standard days," Anakin replied, turning to his passengers.

"Now that we're set in hyperspace, you guys can get up, walk around, whatever," Kitster said, standing. "As for me, I'm going to see if I have anything to snack on."

"I have some Honeydukes chocolate," Neville said, also standing.

"Is it any good?"

The two were now making their way into the back. Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked.

"That question. Honeydukes makes the best chocolate in the universe," Harry replied.

"I don't know about that. When I was young, there was this shop on my homeworld that used to make the creamiest chocolate one had ever tasted."

Harry smiled. "I don't think we've been properly introduced," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. I believe you know my sister, Lorelei Potter?"

Laughing, Anakin shook the boy's hand. "My name is Anakin Skywalker. You might have heard of my son, Luke Skywalker?"

"Yeah, Lorelei talks about him all the time."

"Really?"

"I think she has a thing for him."

"Wait till you see them together."

Harry laughed, "I can imagine. So, I'm a wizard. You're a…Jedi, isn't that what Lorelei called it?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. Jedi call upon the Force for knowledge and defense."

"So, what's the difference between the Force and Magic?"

"Well, you can use your Magic for attack…Jedi aren't allowed to. I used to, but that's a story I don't want to get into right now…Oh, and we can do things like this."

Anakin lifted his hand and held it straight up. Some metal object that had been beside Harry's chair floated directly into his hand.

"See?" Anakin asked, sitting the object down by the controls of the ship.

"That's nothing," Harry scoffed. "Watch this."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the object. "_Accio_!" he said.

The object flew back to Harry. Anakin shook his head.

"There's a difference."

"There is not."

"Yes, there is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes…"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, sorry if it got a little childish there at the end, but I thought that was funny. Now, the next chapter has major plot in it…along with some humor. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	5. The Birds, the Bees, and the Jedi

A/N- Thanks for all the kind reviews…now, as for the reason Neville came, I didn't get to that last chapter because it is sort of resolved here. I cover half the reason here. Now, I hope this chapter ends up being as humorous and plotful (I hereby decree this, a word!) as I want it to be. Okay, so, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Birds, the Bees, and the Jedi 

Harry was all but jumping up and down once the landing platform outside the senate building came into view. Looking down, the group could see Lorelei waiting to greet them, her now plain black robes billowing in the breeze of passing transports. The gangplank was not even fully lowered before Harry had launched himself out toward his sister.

"It's so great to see you, Lorelei!" Harry yelled, rushing to hug her.

Lorelei's arms locked behind her brother's back. It felt so great to hold her little brother in her arms again. But he had grown a few inches since she had last seen him. That had been at least two years ago, of course he had grown.

Surprisingly, Lorelei heard Harry sniffle into her hair. Was he crying? Merlin knows she was trying not to. But she had always thought her brother the stronger of the two of them; she had never heard him cry.

"I…I tried to get them to come get you," he whispered.

When he pulled back, his eyes were dry. Only his voice held the evidence to his tears.

"When I heard you were a slave…I wanted to come save you. They said…they said they couldn't let you leave yet."

Lorelei ran a hand through his hair.

"I've been alright. Now, come on. Let me introduce you to my friends," she said kindly.

"Lorelei," Harry said urgently, the tear-filled voice gone and replaced with worry as he, Lorelei, Neville, Anakin, and Kitster began to head inside. "I have to tell you and your friends something. Dumbledore said I should address it immediately."

"And it concerns all of us?" Lorelei asked, frowning at the concern in her baby brother's eyes.

Harry nodded.

"Okay," she said, ushering him inside.

…………………

Luke had watched the emotional display from just inside the senate building with a small smile. While Anakin and Kitster had been gone to retrieve Harry, Luke had been lucky enough not to get called off planet. This meant that he could spend some time with Lorelei, who was sparking his interest more and more with each passing day…hour…minute…second…moment. Just as she had sparked his interest, she had done likewise with his curiosity. However, she had had so many questions about what being a Jedi knight was like and what it entailed that he had had no time to inquire about her world. This didn't bother him. He knew now, from the bottom of his heart, that he would have time to ask those questions.

And when Lorelei hadn't been asking him questions these past few days, she was gushing about how wonderful it was going to be having her brother with her. She fancied herself her brother's protector, Luke had deduced. So, seeing the two reunited before him brought a great joy to his heart.

Once he had caught sight of the frown on Lorelei's face; however, he opened the doors and stuck his head outside.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine, but Harry has something he thinks we should all hear," the young witch replied, meeting Luke at the door. "It sounds important."

"Oh, believe me," said the boy that had accompanied Harry, "it is."

Luke raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. Instead, he placed a comforting hand on Lorelei's shoulder.

"I'll go gather everyone in Leia's conference room," he said.

…………………

As Lorelei entered the conference room, she released a small gasp. Luke hadn't been joking when he had said he would go gather "everyone." Leia, Lando, Han, Chewie, Anakin, Kitster, Luke, and even the two droids were there. Harry, dragging his trunk in with him for reasons thus unknown, entered and took a seat in one of the three chairs left vacant. Lorelei and Neville took the others. When all was settled, the door locked, and everyone introduced to one another, it was Leia who spoke first.

"Now, I don't mean to sound skeptical, but is this really news of life and death?" she said, looking across from where she sat to Harry.

"Yes…and more," Harry replied.

Luke leaned back in his chair. Folding his arms pensively in front of him, he stared at Harry.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, kid," Lando said.

"Yes, Harry. What is this news? And what does it have to do with?" Lorelei asked.

Harry turned to his sister and sighed. "It has to do with you," he said.

Her expression never changed. Luke, however, lost his pensiveness. He leaned forward quickly and said, "What about Lorelei?"

The Boy Who Lived did not answer immediately. Instead, he exchanged a sorrowful glance with Neville, then turned and opened his trunk. From within, he pulled out a stone basin with some odd symbols carved around its edges. Runes.

"A pensieve," Lorelei said, more for the benefit of the non wizards in the room.

Now it was Neville's turn to take up the slow explanation. He turned to Lorelei with a slight smile on his face. One that held happiness…somewhere within it.

"Did I tell you I was dating Luna Lovegood?" he said as Harry set up the pensieve with its glowing silver contents on the table before the group.

"No, dear," she replied, recalling the slightly dazed young woman. "That's great, but…is now really the time to discuss this? And why the pensieve?"

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"It's a pensieve. It allows a witch or wizard to take a memory and put it in here to be examined later," Harry explained.

"Memories?" Han asked.

Neville, Lorelei, and Harry nodded. Then, Neville continued.

"This pensieve was given to me last Christmas, another desperate attempt to help improve my memory. Well, one of the memories I have added is of mine and Luna's first date. You see, something unexpected happened on that date. My dear Luna discovered a talent she didn't know she had. Lorelei…Luna's a Seer."

Lorelei gasped. She glanced around the room, to see if the context of the conversation was being understood. It was. She turned back to Neville.

"Does she lose memory of her visions, like Trelawney does? Or does she remember?" she asked.

The others in the room appeared interested in this, but all were still wondering the same thing. What does this have to do with us? Or with Lorelei?

"She remembers. However, what she prophesied…Oh, Lorelei, I think you need to see it."

Neville withdrew his wand from within his robes. The entire audience leaned forward to see what was going to happen next. Neville tapped the pensieve and a small blob of the silver liquid rose and took the shape of a young girl with dishwater blonde hair and faraway eyes.

"Listen," Harry directed quietly.

The figure was rotating slowly. A few moments after it had arisen, it opened its mouth…and began to speak in a deep, gravelly voice.

"_Combined will be the Force and the Magic upon the first spilling of the Blood. The Seed will be sowed, yet not planted. Consumed by the Dark or consumed by the Light, decided upon by the father's first sight…Combined will be…_"

And thus the figure continued for at least two more times before Neville finally sent the image back into the pensieve. All was quiet for a moment, then…Han spoke.

"So? Do you know what it means?"

"Yes…oh, yes…we do," Harry said, now getting a little nervous as Neville began nodding fervently.

Harry's eyes rested on Luke for a moment before finally turning to Lorelei.

"Lorelei, Dumbledore said…said I should ask you some questions…to make sure the prophecy applied to you. But it has to apply to you…you're the only one…" he rambled nervously.

"'Combined with be the Force and the Magic…'" Lorelei repeated.

"Why does it mention the Force?" Luke asked.

"'Upon the first spilling of the Blood'" Lorelei continued.

Harry took a deep breath. "I have to ask, and I'm sorry that I have to in front of all these people, Lore, but we have to know…"

Lorelei stared at her brother. "What does it say 'the Blood'? The only time I've ever that is when someone is referring to my Blood Magic…" she asked.

"Lorelei, it is referring to that…in a way…" Neville said.

"Is it asking for her to be killed?" Kitster gasped.

"No…not that…Lorelei, I have to know…" Harry answered, appearing to be struggling for words.

"For the love of Merlin, Harry…what is it you have to know!" Lorelei asked.

"Have you ever…no, what I mean is…are you…Lorelei, what I mean to say is…" Harry stuttered. "Have you ever been with…you know, a man?"

Kitster let out a snort of laughter, but stifled it quickly. Leia raised an eyebrow as Lorelei's eyes widened.

"Are you trying to ask her if she is a virgin?" Leia blurted in astonishment.

Lorelei was sure her face was a deep crimson. Harry nodded, relief spreading into his eyes that he didn't have to voice the question himself.

"Harry, why…why are you asking me this?" Lorelei gasped.

"Just, please, one thing at a time. Are you or aren't you?"

Blushing even deeper, Lorelei whispered, "I am."

Glancing toward Luke, she noted that he looked somewhat sympathetic toward her circumstance. At least he wasn't laughing.

"Wait a minute…" Lando said suddenly. "'first spilling of the Blood…'"

"'Combined will be the Force and the Magic…'" Han said.

Lando and Han exchanged looks of understanding as Harry's and Neville's eyes grew hopeful that someone else could explain now. Then, the two old friend broke into peals of laughter.

"What? What is it?" Lorelei asked, fighting the urge to hide her face.

It took a few moments before, finally, Han regained himself. Staring at Harry first, he said, "Stop me if I get this wrong…but…" he turned his attention to Lorelei and then Luke, "I'm new to this prophecy business…but I do believe that it's saying…"

Lando was laughing even harder.

"I think it's saying that either…forgive me if I put this too bluntly…either Luke or this new Sith guy has to…bed you first," Han said.

Lorelei and Luke gasped. Both pairs of eyes flew to Harry.

"Is…is that really what is means?" Luke stammered.

"Close enough. To expand on the facts, if you…sleep with my sister first, then she will bare a child that will be an ultimate force of good, no matter if she conceives with you or not. However, it this new Sith we've been hearing about happens to…sleep with her first, the child with be the ultimate force of evil, same rules applying," Harry finished, a great sigh escaping.

Lando and Han were laughing again.

"Stop it, you two! This is serious!" Leia scolded, but even she looked like she was fighting a few giggles.

Anakin was shocked, one could tell even though his mask. Kitster had a large, goofy smile on his face. Luke stood, blushing a little as he glanced at Lorelei, and then left the room. Waiting, so as to give him a few minutes head start, Lorelei then stood and exited the room.

…………………

Luke was leaning against the railing of a balcony overlooking the Garden District of Coruscant. A mother and her two children were playing around one of the beds of roses. Luke sighed and shook his head. He was trying to fill his head with pleasant things so that he could forget this new prophecy…

This prophecy was terrible! How could this happen? The look in her eyes when the they had been told the meaning…poor Lorelei. Now, on top of the inevitable discomfort that would develop between the two, her life would be in danger. As soon as Abdul found out, he would come for her. He couldn't let him get her.

Footsteps were approaching from behind Luke. He didn't turn, deciding to instead wait for his new guest to speak first.

"Hey, kid, you alright?" came Han's voice.

Luke turned to see that Han looked genuinely worried about him.

"Why did this have to happen? Why now? Her life is going to be in danger! And now…what are we going to do about this?" Luke asked.

Han came up beside his old friend. Leaning sideways on the balcony, Han felt a smile tugging at his lips. Luke scoffed when he seen it.

"This isn't funny, Han," the Jedi protested.

"You love her, don't you?" Han said, the smile growing.

Luke sighed. It was such a simple question. And he was sure the answer was just as simple, but for some reason…now, it was harder. He turned his eyes sadly to his friend and said, "I thought everyone already knew that?"

Han let out a whoop and then clapped Luke on the back. Luke stepped out of reach.

"How can you celebrate?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Luke, you love her. You have to tell her!" Han urged.

"I can't…not now. She'll think…she'll think that I'm just pretending to be interested in her…for sake of the prophecy."

Now it was Han's turn to scoff.

"Is that what's got you so worried? Luke, Lorelei is a smart girl. Tell her. She'll know it's the truth."

"No," Luke said, turning to reenter the senate building. "I can't. Not now. Maybe there will be a time later…but not now. I'm going to talk to her. For now, I just have to make sure she is safe…from Abdul."

"Luke, we don't even know if he knows about the prophecy."

A cough from the door of the senate brought Luke's and Han's attention to Harry and Anakin.

"Bad news," Anakin began.

"He knows," Harry finished.

* * *

End Notes: Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be. What did you think? I hope some people found this funny, as well as plotful. Now, please R & R! Thanks! 


	6. Scene 2

A/N- Thank you for all the kind reviews! Now, here's the next chapter. I don't think it'll be as long as that last one.

* * *

Chapter 5- Scene 2 

Abdul was staring pensively out the large window at the back of his Throne Room. This prophecy was indeed interesting. But, the thought of how to bring it about…now that was what was bothering him.

"I have to bed her?" Abdul questioned, turning back to Voldemort, who was sitting in the throne.

"Yes. I'm afraid that's how this prophecy works," Voldemort sneered.

"But…she is my enemy," Abdul stated. Then, he added, with a dark chuckle, "At least she is attractive. Do you think that Skywalker knows?"

"Most certainly. The question is, will he do anything about it?"

Abdul seemed to ponder this. Then, with a grin, he said, "He is one of those noble types. I doubt that he would bed the girl for sake of a prophecy. It would have to be for _love_. Ha. This should be quite easy."

"I agree…once you have her here. Getting the dear young lady here will be the trick," Voldemort said, standing.

"What do you mean?" the Sith Lord asked, walking toward him.

"I know that Potter and his friend, Longbottom, will have told his sister and her friends by now. Miss Potter will become very protected, I'd wager. We have to get her when all are least expecting."

"And when, precisely, would that be?"

"That is unclear as of now. However, my spies are keeping their ears open. As soon as they know something, she'll be ours."

"Mine, actually."

With a snort of discontent, Voldemort said, through gritted teeth, "Yes, yours. My mistake."

With a sneer, Abdul looked down his nose at Voldemort, "You'll be leaving now?"

With an almost guttural growl, Voldemort inclined his head a bit, turned, and swept from the Throne Room.

Outside the room, the Dark Lord pulled his wand from his robe's pocket, aimed it at the nearest bust, and doomed the sculpture to pieces.

"Milord?" came a timid female voice from somewhere near the floor.

Looking down, he recognized the crouching, masked figure of Bellatrix Lestrange. He smiled. Motioning for her to rise, he took her hand in hers.

"Tell me that you bring me good news," he asked.

She nodded. "Skywalker has just been informed of the prophecy. Discussions have begun on what should be done. They are also aware that we know of the prophecy."

"Ah, my Bellatrix. Always brings her master good news just when he needs to hear it. Come, I will reward you," Voldemort said, leading her up the hall.

"Master is so generous. I am grateful. Would you like me to remove my mask?" she asked.

The Dark Lord nodded. As they entered his chambers, Bellatrix's pallid, Azkaban-wearied face blushed.

* * *

End Notes: Alright, so we all know how he was going to reward her, right ::wink, wink:: I'm sorry if that grossed a few of you out, but I'm a major Bellatrix/Voldemort shipper. I had to slip just a scene in for you. Alright, so, as I work to finish this and other fics, I have a few one shots that will be posted in the Batman section, and I'm beginning a Vampire Hunter D fanfiction for anyone who might be interested. So, please R & R! Thanks! 


	7. Arrangements

A/N- Sorry for the long wait! I'm glad everyone like that last chapter! Now, for the next.

* * *

Chapter 6- Arrangements 

Harry's and Anakin's "bad news" had had a profound effect on Luke. One could almost say that he was in a cationic state. And most were sure that he would've been had it not been for Leia making him show Neville and Harry where they would be staying.

The three of them walked silently through the apartment complex that most the senators lived in, Neville and Harry lugging their trunks behind them. The Jedi barely even nodded when certain senators would recognize him and say a greeting. What Luke gave in reply was more closely described as a neck-spasm rather than a nod.

At the first empty apartment, they stopped. Luke seemed to wake up, if only for a moment, to share some information.

"This'll be your apartment, Neville. Lando's living quarters is just two doors down, and all of our numbers are stored in your comlink. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said.

"Thanks," Neville replied, opening the sliding, metal doors and pulling his trunk in with him. "I'm going to set up a bit. See you later."

As the doors closed, Harry and Luke continued moving up the hall. Harry kept sneaking glances at this silent specter that was nothing like the Luke Skywalker his sister had spoken of. The young wizard now took a moment to recall one of the first of many times Lorelei had mentioned Luke.

"He's so brave…he's the reason I'm not still a slave…In fact, he's the reason I'm still alive. I owe everything I have here to him," she had said serenely over the device they communicated on.

But now, Harry was having a hard time imagining this brave man. It wasn't that he felt any fear coming from Luke…it was more like a sense of distraction. Finally, the Boy-Who-Lived decided to make contact.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Luke eyed him for a moment, seeming to try and figure out his exact answer. Or whether he would reply at all.

"Yes. Of course I am," he said, staring now determinedly ahead.

"I am too, but I know Lorelei. She can take care of herself if she has to."

"I know, I know. It's just…she _doesn't_ have to, you know?"

Harry smiled knowingly. Luke stared at him once again, only for a moment.

"Yeah, I do know. I know you, at least, care for my sister. I'm almost willing to go the distance to say that you love her, but I can't be sure. Look, all I can say is, she's strong. She always has been. She had to be strong. She had nobody, at all, after they took her away. She won't ask for your help…you'll have to offer…if not force it upon her…no pun intended…"

Luke laughed. They came to a stop in front of yet another empty apartment. Luke opened the doors, and Harry, knowing that this one was his, stepped inside. After pulling his trunk out of the way, Harry stood in the doorway, staring at Luke.

"I want you to keep her safe, Luke," he said, a sad look in his eye.

Luke seemed to consider this statement for a moment. Then, sighing, he said, "What if keeping her safe means I have to take her away for a while? For an unknown amount time? I know that you two haven't seen a lot of each since…well, for your entire lives…"

"Luke, listen to me. Lorelei is all I have left. She's my only family. I don't care what you have to do. Keep her safe. And if she asks…tell her I said that," Harry stated.

Luke nodded. "I understand."

Harry stepped out of the doorway and the doors closed.

…………………

Luke had developed a plan. He knew how he was going to keep Lorelei safe. However, he wasn't sure that it was a good plan, just a plan. So, the Jedi decided that he would share the plan with the first familiar, friendly face he saw.

Anakin just so happened to have been that face. Luke saw him coming up the hall towards him

"Father," Luke said, stepping into his path. "I have to talk to you."

Anakin seemed to be looking him over. Finally, he said, "What is it?"

Luke took his father's arm and led him aside. Then, sighing, he said, "I know how I can keep Lorelei safe. I'll take her with me to Dagobah, where we'll hide until we decide what we can do about Abdul. What do you think?"

It seemed a long time before his father replied. Finally, he said, "That could be a long, long time, Luke. Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you."

Anakin gave a short laugh. "Ah, well then. I say you go to Lorelei with this plan. And if she agrees in any way, go for it."

"There is one problem, though. Lorelei is supposed to be keeping Harry safe…what about him?"

"We'll keep an eye on Harry and Neville. Don't worry about them. Now go. Ask Lorelei what she thinks."

"I will, Father. Thank you. Um…do you know where she is right now?"

"I think I heard Leia say that she had gone back to her shop."

Luke thanked his father once again and set off in the direction of Lorelei's Magic Shop.

* * *

End Notes: So, how was it? I had to throw in some "heartfelt Harry" just for good measure. I'll have some "heartfelt Lorelei" in the next chapter. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	8. Pictures on the Wall

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy that all of you like this! Personally, this is one of my favorite fics. And TriGemini, your reviews always make my day…they're so interesting! Anyhow, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7- Pictures on the Wall 

The sun was setting and Lorelei was locking up shop when Luke reached it. He knocked on the hard, metal doors. They slid aside, and Lorelei peered out at him.

"Luke? Is there something wrong? Where's Harry?" she asked, stepping aside to let Luke enter. She shut the doors and locked them.

"Harry's fine. He's in the apartment that Leia managed to get for him. Actually, I needed to speak with you," the Jedi replied.

Lorelei raised an eyebrow at this but smiled all the same.

"Alright. Come on, let's go talk in the rooms upstairs. That way, no one will come knocking thinking I'll let them in to shop around," she said.

Luke nodded. He followed Lorelei up the black, metal staircase that he had descended so many days ago and into a room adjoining the bedroom that he had not noticed. Lorelei flicked on the lights. The room seemed to be a cross between a kitchen and a dining room. Luke sat down and found himself staring at the wall across from him.

It was covered from ceiling to floor with pictures, and although they were all on paper, some of them moved! Lorelei noticed him staring and laughed.

"I think putting your pictures on your wall draws more attention to them and the memories with them than putting in a photo album. I see that it has worked," she said.

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"Can I get you something to drink? I don't have anything native…just some stuff from my homeworld."

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"Coffee, orange soda, grape soda, regular soda, and some…green tea, I think…"

Luke laughed. "I'll try the tea."

"So," Lorelei began, pouring the cold tea into glasses and giving one to Luke, "what did you need to speak to me about?"

Luke accepted his tea and took a sip before answering. He was trying to decide the best way to put his plan to her.

"Lorelei…I think you need to go into hiding," he said, testing the waters of the direct approach.

"What? Nonsense. Is this because of that prophecy mess?" she asked, sitting with her back to the wall of pictures.

"Lorelei, Abdul will be looking for you. It's not safe for you here. I want to take you to Dagobah. It's not the best of planets, but nobody would think of you being there."

Luke knew that he would have to argue his point and was prepared to do so. Lorelei smiled serenely at him.

"I'm not going," was her reply.

"Lorelei, you must."

"Why?"

"You know why!"

"Luke, I can take care of myself," she said, standing to put her empty glass away.

"Yeah, that's what Harry said."

"See? You should listen to him."

"He also said that I should do whatever I could to keep you safe…and this is it. You have to leave here, and he understands that."

At this, Lorelei gave a sad sigh. "I can't. I'm his sister. I have to protect him."

Luke couldn't argue this point effectively without sounding cruel. But she had to go with him! If she got hurt…he didn't know what he would do. Lorelei kept her back to him. Luke opened his mouth several times, only to close it soundlessly. Finally, he resigned himself to staring at the pictures on the wall.

Every picture held a smiling face. One or two of the people that were repeatedly in some of the pictures Luke knew. Most he didn't. Finally, his eyes fell to one picture in particular.

It was one of the moving ones. It was of a man with dark, messy hair and glasses dancing in a courtyard of sorts with a woman with long, red hair and bright green eyes. Luke stood and walked closer to the picture. The couple had joyful smiles on their faces and, although the picture made no noise, Luke knew they were laughing.

Lorelei turned and saw Luke staring at the picture. She moved to stand beside the Jedi.

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

"My parents. James and Lily," she replied.

Luke didn't say anything at first. He took a moment to reflect back on the story the Lorelei had shared with him and Han aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, right after they had first met. Her parents were dead. Murdered. Murdered by the same man who was out to kill her brother. Luke instantly regretted bringing attention to the picture.

It must've shown on Luke's face, because Lorelei smiled and said, "It's okay. It's one of my favorites too."

Luke smiled back at her. "Why are they dancing?" he asked.

"They had just found out that Mom was pregnant with me," she answered.

Her face grew dark. She sighed yet again and turned away from Luke. After a few moments, she turned to back to face him.

"Do you notice anything about all the pictures? Anything they have in common?" she asked.

Luke studied them for a moment. Then, finding nothing, he shook his head.

"Harry and I never appear in the same picture."

She was right. Not in one, in all that covered the wall, did Harry and Lorelei appear side-by-side

"When the Ministry took me away, I felt so lost. I was scared and alone. And I felt so unloved. When I was very young, I was angry, but as I grew older all I could hope for was that my brother was not feeling the same things I was. I can't leave him here alone while I run and hide, Luke. I never want him to feel like I did."

Luke took her into his arms and hugged her. He could feel her silent tears falling against the base of his neck.

"He loves you, Lorelei. He wants me to keep you safe. He said so. I give you my word that he said that. I also give you my word that everyone here will watch over him and Neville and keep them safe by any means necessary. He needs to know that you'll be safe."

It took a few moments before Lorelei's tears dried, but when they did, she said, simply, "I'll go. Will you be there with me?"

"For as long as it takes."

_Because I need to know that you're safe too_, Luke thought as Lorelei rested her head against his chest.

* * *

End Notes: Quiz Time! Does anyone recognize the picture that Luke was draw to? If you get it right, you get a cookie! And if you review, you get another cookie! 


	9. Of Death Eaters and Dark Lords

A/N- Everyone who reviewed gets a cookie! But Meg, if I may call you that, gets two cookies for guessing where the picture came from! It, indeed, did come from the third Harry Potter movie. Now, usually, I'm a stickler for the books, even though I love the movies too, but this picture stayed with me. I have a thing for dramatic images or moments that only last for a few seconds or for one scene--I call these "5 Second Dramatics"--and I loved all the drama and emotions that that picture invoked in my mind. So, thanks for all the reviews, and on with the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8- Of Death Eaters and Dark Lords 

All the arrangements had been made. Neville, who was interested in becoming a partner in Lorelei's business, had been put in charge of the store. She had told him, half-jokingly, half-truthfully, that this was a chance to prove his capabilities to her. He had seemed more confident that Lorelei had ever seen Neville Longbottom, and this made her happy.

Lorelei had chosen Anakin to keep an eye on Harry. Harry had laughed when she had told him this, seeing the irony of an ex-Dark Lord protecting him from two current Dark Lords. Anakin had taken the job, but not before some convincing done by the combined forces of Lorelei, Leia, and Luke. Kitster had laughed, just as Harry had at the scene, and then had offered to keep an eye on Neville. Lorelei had suspected that he was out for more Honeydukes chocolate, having been told of his love for the item by Harry, but had gratefully accepted the offer.

As for Han's part, he had loaned Luke the _Falcon_. Lorelei, who knew of Han's love for the ship, was partly shocked that he would loan one of his pride and joys to help her. When she had inquired about this, he had simply said, "Hey, what are friends for?"

Now, Luke and Lorelei sat in the cockpit of the _Falcon_, with the link to the outside com system on. Looking out of the window, Lorelei could see her brother and her line of friends waiting to wish them farewell. Harry caught her eye and waved exuberantly up at her. She could feel the emotion well up in her throat. She had sworn that she wasn't going to cry. She waved back at him.

"Well, we're all set," Luke said, both to Lorelei and into the comlink.

"We'll try our best to find and stop Abdul while you're gone. You'll both be back before you know it," Leia said, speaking into her comlink.

"Take care, Lorelei," Harry said.

"You too, Harry. Behave for Anakin, will you?" she replied.

"Oh, he will…he will, "Anakin said, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. The Boy-Who-Lived stared up uncertainly at him. Luke and Lorelei laughed.

"Bye, everyone!" they said as the farewell party stepped back.

The engines on the ship were fired up, and they were gone. After they had gone into hyperspace, Lorelei felt a tear escape down her cheek. Then, Luke's hand appeared on her shoulder.

"They'll all be fine," he said.

"I know. I know."

…………………

Bellatrix Lestrange, accompanied by her brother-in-law Lucius Malfoy, strode into the Throne Room and up to where Abdul and Voldemort stood. They both bowed down.

"What news?" Voldemort asked.

"They've departed. According to what the droids told me, they are heading for a planet known as Dagobah, Master," Bellatrix replied.

"Excellent," Voldemort exclaimed. Then, he turned to Lucius, glowering down upon him. "This is the second time I have had to get you out of Azkaban. Will you fail me again?"

"No, my Master. Forgive me. Allow me to prove myself," Lucius groveled.

"Very well. You will go to this Dagobah and retrieve Lorelei. Do not harm her. Stun her at the most. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Master," Lucius said.

"Then go. And be quick."

With one final bow, Lucius left the room.

* * *

End Notes: Sorry that this is so short. Another one of those transition chapters, you know. What did you think? Please R & R! Thanks! 


	10. A Snug Little Cave

A/N- Okay, now, I have a sneaking suspicion that you all will love this chapter. I believe I will. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 9- A Snug Little Cave… 

The trip to Dagobah was quiet…awkwardly so. Lorelei didn't know why, but Luke seemed so jumpy around her. But then, remembering the prophecy, she figured that anyone in that position would be jumpy.

Finally, after hours in hyperspace, Lorelei ventured to break the silence.

"So, Leia made mention that you had been to Dagobah a couple of times before. May I ask why?" she said.

They were sitting in the back of the _Falcon_, relaxing on what appeared to be a booth seat. Luke leaned back and smiled.

"Yes. One of my Jedi Masters lived there. Yoda," he said.

Lorelei suddenly recalled that Luke had told her once, a year ago, of Master Yoda's death. _Is this what Luke felt when he brought up my parents?_ she thought, looking away.

Apparently so, because Luke gave a knowing laugh. He leaned forward and shook his head.

"It's alright. He's at One with the Force," he said.

Lorelei nodded. At this, a conversation about Luke's beliefs about the Force ensued. They had had one of these conversations earlier, but it seemed as if she couldn't learn enough about this strange…religion…way of life? Whatever one would call it, it was fascinating to her.

Finally, Luke seemed to look her up and down. Lorelei gave the impression of curling up in her seat.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, blinking. "I was just wondering, for awhile now actually…you see, I can't feel your presence in the Force. I've never been able to. Usually, I can tell when someone is close to me or something like that. I've never been able to do that with you."

Lorelei laughed. "You know, Dumbledore actually mentioned this. He said that it has something to do with…I don't know…Midi-Chlorians…A Witch's and a Wizard's Midi-Chlorians are different than that of every other being in the Universe. I don't know why, and neither did Dumbledore."

Luke nodded. "That would do it."

Suddenly a faint beeping from the cockpit sounded. Luke stood and stretched.

"We're there," he said, leaving to begin the landing cycle.

Lorelei sighed and leaned back against her seat. She was already worried about Harry. She wondered, vaguely, what he was doing now.

…………………

It was night on Coruscant. All was quiet. Anakin had left Harry a few minutes ago at Harry's apartment. Now, the Boy-Who-Lived was sound asleep.

But his sleep was far from peaceful. It seemed as though he had no sooner closed his eyes that a disturbing, slightly blurred dream came to him.

It was of Lorelei, only she wasn't with Luke, like she was supposed to be. Instead, Harry could clearly see that she was being held against her will on a ship with destination unknown. She was screaming at someone…obscenities it sounded like.

"Let me go! You'll pay for this, Malfoy! Luke will come for me!" she said, over and over again until finally Harry could see Lucius Malfoy come into the picture.

He slapped her soundly across her right cheek and said, "Shut up! This ride is horrible as it is. I don't need to hear some Mudblood screaming at me to make it any worse."

Harry bolted upright in his sleep. He was sure that this dream had meant something. Throwing on some clothes, he darted out of his rooms and over to Anakin's rooms, two floors above. Once there, he had no idea how he was supposed to announce his presence. Was there a doorbell? Instead, Harry decided just to pound on the door until someone answered.

Anakin answered soon enough. He stood, looking down at Harry, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Lorelei. I had a dream. I think it was a premonition. We have to get to Dagobah!"

…………………

Lorelei and Luke had now unloaded all their supplies into a very large cave. For the first two trips back and forth from the _Falcon_ to the cave, Lorelei had been in denial about Luke hiding her there. But, by the third trip, it became painfully obvious that this cave was going to be their chosen home, as it were.

"Um…why don't we just stay in Master Yoda's old home?" Lorelei asked as Luke began setting up some lamps.

He laughed. "You wouldn't want to do that."

"Why not? Was it demolished or something?"

"No. Yoda was about this tall," Luke said, holding his hand at his knee.

"Oh."

He sat down across from her and made the announcement that they should eat. Taking advantage of the moment, he asked Lorelei to make a fire for them. She smiled, muttered a word, and purple flames formed a small circle on the ground between them.

"Wizarding parties must be a hoot," Luke said as he started to cook the food.

She laughed. "Some of them are. Like with Muggles, it depends who's throwing them."

Once they had eaten, another awkward silence fell. In fact, it was so awkward that Luke wouldn't even look at Lorelei. Instead, he stared out the cave entrance, where the sun had not fully set yet. Finally, he seemed to try to venture to say something to her.

"Lorelei, I…I mean…the…" was all he got out. Lorelei's mouth upturned at the corners.

"What?" she asked, a bit of mirth in her voice.

This didn't seem to help. He seemed to get even more flustered.

"We…I…um…the situation…I have…"

Lorelei allowed him to ramble on for a little bit longer as she tugged some at the end of the dress Leia had loaned her. _A white dress_, she thought vaguely, _a bad choice for this planet_. At last, when Luke had mumbled enough words for Lorelei to get the gist and when she thought he needed to take a breath, she smiled at him.

"Are you trying to tell me something about the Prophecy?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, Luke replied, "Yes, sort of. Actually…" He shrugged. Then, after a moment, he added, "What do you think about it?"

She leaned back. It was now her turn to be flustered. She sighed. Then, looking up to find a strange unidentifiable look in the Jedi's eye, she said, "I don't know what to think. I feel forced into this, no pun intended. Of course, I guess that's the way I've always felt about my life. I was forced away from my parents, I felt obligated to take on the mission when Voldemort went into space, and now this. I don't know. Life's been good to me, on the whole. I just…I want to fall in love. I want to meet someone, fall madly, hopelessly in love with them, and marry them. _Then_, I planned to…well, you know. Oh, this sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"No," Luke said, rather quietly. "Not at all. I completely understand. It's just…Lorelei, I must tell you something."

"What?"

He scooted around the fire to come to a halt at her side. She stared at him, feeling the flush in her face. He took a deep breath, like one you would take before diving underwater, and said, "I don't want to be blunt. But it's hard to put into words…I, well…"--he paused, then smiled--"Maybe this will get the point across."

And he did the last thing she would've ever expected him to. He leaned over and kissed her. A long, slow romantic kiss. However, when he pulled away, he got a very unorthodox reaction from her.

Lorelei slapped him soundly across the face. She then leapt to her feet, glared down at him, and said, "How _dare_ you! After I said all that…aarrrgggh!"

And she stomped out of the cave. Luke jumped to his feet.

"Lorelei, wait! You don't understand!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

"What's not to understand!" she yelled over her shoulder at him. "You want to fulfill that prophecy, don't you!"

"It's not like that! Let me explain!"

"There's no need to expllllaaaaiiinnn--aaaahhhhh!" Lorelei cried as she disappeared from Luke's view.

"Lorelei!" he shouted, coming to a halt at the edge of a large mud hole.

There were no creatures in it, save for the one in the white-and-mud dress, sitting and fuming on the ground. Luke smiled lightly at her. He put his hands on his knees, staring down at her, as she stood. The hole was small enough that it would be easy for a full grown human to climb out of, but tall enough that it still came several inches over Lorelei's head.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Just fine," she said sweetly up at him. Then, grabbing his ankle and pulling him into the hole, she added, "What about you!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Luke cried as he and Lorelei both hit the muddy ground again.

"What were you thinking!" she screeched, scooping up a large amount of mud and lobbing it at Luke.

"I _kissed_ you! It's not like I violated you in any way!" Luke yelled back, returning the favor after scraping some of the sickeningly wet mud off his face. His projectile hit her squarely in the chest, splattering the already dirty-white dress with even more mud.

"Yeah! Right after I opened up to you! I tell you what I want from a partner and all you can think about is fulfilling the prophecy!" she screamed, throwing more mud.

"You idiot! I _love_ you! Don't you get that! I've loved you, possibly, from the very first moment we spoke to each other. I wanted to tell you earlier, but then this damn prophecy business cropped up, and I was afraid you would act _exactly as you are acting now_!" he yelled, flinging at least three more handfuls of mud at her.

She had just pulled back her arm to toss some more back at him when he finished his last sentence. She then let it fall back to the earth behind her. Luke and she were still on their knees, facing one another. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You love me? Really?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. "Why do you think I kissed you?"

She searched his eyes for a moment. "You really mean that, don't you?"

He nodded, now shaking mud from his hands. She gasped, her eyes growing wide.

"And I _slapped _you! Oh, Merlin! My God…I can't believe…and you were right, how could I've been so _stupid_!" she began to ramble.

Luke fell back to rest comfortably on the ground. "No, Lorelei, really…I understand…" he said, despairingly.

She stopped. Then, flinging herself across the short distance that separated them, she kissed him just as he had done to her.

* * *

End Notes: How was that? I hope you liked it. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	11. Come for Me

A/N-- Okay, sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I recently seen Episode III again, so I'm revved up for SW again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10- Come for Me 

Lorelei slipped her arms around Luke's neck as he held her close and their kiss continued. They parted briefly to breathe, then kissed several times quickly. Finally, they separated, falling back into a sitting position on the ground. Picking at her dress, Lorelei began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"I hope Leia doesn't want this dress back," Lorelei giggled. Luke gave laughed.

The Jedi sighed and glanced up at the sky.

"We should get out of this hole," he said. "I'll climb out, then help you out. Just…don't pull me in again."

The witch blushed and nodded. Luke flashed her a stunning smile that seemed oddly placed with his mud-coated clothing. He turned from her and planted a foot into the soft dirt wall of the hole. Lorelei watched as he hoisted himself up and out of the hole. Then she turned her attention to the sky.

He loved her! Luke loved her! She couldn't believe it! It had been too long since she had felt such happiness coursing through her. She was in a daze, an almost drug induced state. Surely this was what it meant to be drunk on love. Suddenly, an odd flash of light crossed the sky.

_Lightning?_ Lorelei wondered. _That's an odd color for it. But perhaps that's normal on this planet._

She waited a few moments, waiting to hear Luke's voice to call for her. When she didn't, she stood and walked to the wall that Luke had clambered up.

"Luke?" she called, starting to climb.

A few foot-holes later, she slipped and reached out over the top for something to catch. She caught a hand. Smiling, she pulled herself up. When she looked up, she gasped. It was not Luke that had helped her. Instead, a man with long, white-blond hair and an evil grin stood before her. She knew him.

"Lucius! Where's--Luke!" Lorelei cried, looking over to see Luke, unconscious, against a tree. "What have you done to him!"

"A stunning spell, Miss Potter," he sneered, pointing his wand at the bewitched Jedi. "Now, if you'll give me no trouble, I'll not harm him more. Come along."

"How can I trust you?" she asked despairingly as two armed guards appeared behind Lucius.

"My dear, do you really have a choice?" he said, his grin widening.

Lorelei hung her head and held her wrists out for the guards to cuff. Then, Lucius--jabbing his wand in her back--led her to the ship he had arrived in. She walked halfway up the gangplank, then stopped to look back at Luke. Grabbing her arm, Lucius took her inside and roughly threw her into a holding cell, taking her wand with him as he left her for the bridge. She listened helplessly as the ship was fired up and was guided far away from Dagobah.

…………………

Anakin landed the ship on the unstable swamps of Dagobah as quickly as he could. Once Harry could see the ground, he had started to threaten jumping out of the ship if it couldn't move a bit faster. Anakin watched as, for the second time, Harry escaped a transport through a half-open hatch. Once it was fully lowered, he followed.

"Quick! Use the damn Force! Find Luke!" Harry said, looking around much as certain small creatures do.

"I'm trying, Harry. We'll find them, don't worry. Wait…Luke…he's unconscious, I think. We may be--" Anakin said.

"Don't say it," Harry interrupted.

"Too late," the former Dark Lord said, pointing past Harry.

The Boy Who Lived turned and muttered some heavy obscenity as he made his way toward Luke. Somehow, Anakin beat him there. He bent over his son and shook him slightly.

"Luke…Luke!" he said.

When the Jedi didn't waken on the third "Luke," Anakin slapped him soundly across the face. Then, when that didn't get a response either, he did it again.

"Move!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Luke. "_Ennervate_!"

Luke's eyes flew opened, and he immediately rubbed his cheek.

"Ow. What the hell just happened? Father, Harry, what…where's Lorelei?" he asked.

"Oh, Merlin! Luke, tell us what you remember! You were unconscious!" Harry commanded.

"Well…Lorelei and I kissed…then I climbed out of the hole and…Oh no! Lorelei's been captured by that Malfoy!" he said, leaping to his feet.

"You and Lorelei kissed? Luke, that's great! What does this mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Harry, if we don't find your sister!" Anakin snapped.

"Oh, right! Obviously…so, where do you think they're headed?" Harry said as he and Anakin followed Luke back to the cave in which he had been hiding Lorelei.

Luke threw some supplies in a bag and whirled about, heading back out to where the _Falcon_ was hidden. _Quite a feat, hiding something_ _that large in some trees, swamp and brush_, Harry thought. _Lorelei probably helped him do so_. Luke turned to them again.

"I think they're heading for Cloud City. We'll go there," he said, then boarded the ship.

"How do you figure he knows that?" Harry asked as he and Anakin walked back to their transport.

As they boarded and fired up the ship, prepared to followed Luke, he responded, "It was where we were held hostage a year ago. It only makes sense that that would be a good starting point. Whether they were stupid enough to stay or not, that's the question."

Harry nodded and fired up the engines. Communicating with Luke through the com system, both ships set the coordinates for Cloud City and were off as soon as they had cleared the atmosphere.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, this chapter isn't as great as I thought it would be, but it's one of those dreaded transition chapters. Bleh. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	12. A Question of Honor

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Now, this fic is winding down. Including this chapter, there are only four left. However, there will be yet another sequel. But before the actual sequel, I am going to put out a one-shot companion to this called "I Miss the Stars." Then will follow the sequel entitled "Enchanted Woman." Anyhow, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 11- A Question of Honor 

Lucius had done his duty, and his master was pleased. Voldemort stood beside Abdul, gazing in distain at the Sith. Lucius was bowing before them.

"Is Lorelei in a holding cell?" Abdul asked.

"Yes. Cell 03081986, downstairs. She gave me much trouble on the way here," Lucius said, glancing up at Voldemort.

The snake-like Dark Lord scoffed. "You are dismissed. Go now."

Malfoy bowed once more and then left. Once the doors to the Throne Room had closed behind the Death Eater, Voldemort turned to Abdul, who was standing.

"I take it you are going to Potter?" Voldemort asked, a cold, mirthless grin forming.

Abdul straightened the robe he was wearing. Holding his head high, he did not turn to Voldemort to reply. Instead, speaking over his shoulder, he said, "I am."

"Get it over with quickly. The sooner the prophecy is fulfilled, the better. I know her brother. He'll come for her immediately. It's not like we ever left Bespin. They'll know where to look for her. Are you forgetting who this palace belonged to?" he hissed.

"No, I remember. My father built it for Darth Vader for acquiring the mines in Cloud City."

"Which we can clearly be seen from…"

"But I will not do this…_quickly_," Abdul huffed, whirling to glare at Voldemort.

"It was not meant as an insult," he replied.

"I know. I know you would not dare. What I meant was that I will not take her by force."

"_What_!"

It was everything that Voldemort could not to pull his wand on this idiotic brat. Instead, he clenched his fists at his sides and hissed, "What do you mean?!"

"This woman could very well end up being the mother of my child. Unlike you, I do have some measure of humanity in me. If push comes to shove, Lord Voldemort, then yes, I will take her by force. Until then, perhaps I can convince her to see things my way. And as for her brother and his friends, that will also be taken care of. Good day."

With that, Abdul strode down the stairs and out the door, leaving Voldemort to fume.

…………………

Lorelei paced back and forth restlessly in a cell that looked a lot like the one Luke had described Leia being in when he had first met her. Lucius had thought enough to take away her wand. She was stuck on the wrong side of some impossibly thick black metal doors. The mud on her dress had dried and fallen off, leaving only its color behind. Finally, realizing that the pacing was doing nothing but hurting her feet, she sat down upon a bench that appeared to be made of the same black metal as the doors.

It was only moments after this decision that the doors slid open and Abdul Palpatine strode in. The doors shut, and Lorelei stood, pressing herself up against the right wall. It was the farthest away from the Sith Lord.

"What do you want?" Lorelei spat at him.

He smiled. He gestured to the bench and said, "Sit with me. I only wish to speak with you, my dearest."

"I'm not your dearest and I will _not_ sit."

That wiped the smile from his face. He sat and pulled Lorelei down beside him.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I'll not harm you…not unless you force my hand!" he replied.

"I know what you want! You will not get it easily!"

Abdul laughed. "Ah, so we are clearly informed of this prophecy business. Lorelei--"

"Miss Potter," she interrupted.

"Fine. Miss Potter, I do not wish to have this happen by force."

"What?"

Lorelei stared at him, disbelievingly. He reached out to stroke her jaw line, but she stopped his hand.

"I want you to be willing. You know that there is no way your friends will infiltrate this palace. It's over, Miss Potter. Surely, you see that? Why fight? I could give you anything you want. You'll be giving birth to the heir of my empire!"

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking crazy? I'll never do this with you willingly! Luke will come for me! Get out!" Lorelei screamed, jumping up from her seat.

Abdul sneered at her. He stood slowly and pulled from his pocket a wand…her wand! She tried to grab it, but he held her back easily.

"You'll see things my way soon enough. Besides, you're not going anywhere without this--" he waved the wand in front of her "--are you?"

With that, he left. Lorelei sat on the bench again and sighed.

_Please hurry, Luke_…

…………………

Simultaneously, Harry and Anakin's ship received the same garbled transmission as Luke's ship.

"_Come…Coruscant…Leia…Voldemort…Danger…life…hurry!_" said a badly flickering and barely discernable holographic figure.

As soon as the message ended, Anakin contacted Luke.

"It's a trap…I'm sure of it," Anakin said.

"I'm sure you're right…but there's always that chance that it's not."

"What do you want to do about it, son?"

Harry stood behind Anakin, listening as he conversed with a small holographic image of Luke's head. He vaguely wondered if Luke was seeing his father's head. He probably was, the Boy-Who-Lived decided.

"Somebody has to go after Lorelei!" Harry said to Anakin.

"I agree," he said.

The holographic Luke sighed. "You two go. I'll go after Lorelei."

"Alone? But Luke…!" Harry begin, searching for the rest of the words to his warning. "You don't have what you need to deal with the Death Eaters!"

"I'll make do. You two, change course now! Go back and make sure that Leia is all right!"

Anakin nodded. "May the Force be with you, son."

"Thank you, Father."

Anakin ended the transmission. Then, he pulled his ship out of hyperspace, told Harry to strap in, and set the course to Coruscant.

* * *

End Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please R & R! Thanks! 


	13. In Time

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Now, including this chapter, there are only three left. I'm itching to start the sequel or sequels to this, as well as to some other of my fanfics. I want to make up for the one I had to remove. Also, there are some fics I've been wanting to start for a while. So, enough of that! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 12- In Time 

Lorelei was back to pacing in her cell. That meeting with Abdul had unnerved her. Now, she was forced to sit and wonder what would happen if Luke _didn't_ show. She would diffintely be force into that…act…with Abdul.

It had been only three or four hours since Abdul had visited her. Now, the doors were sliding open again. Abdul sighed and turned, putting his back to her.

"I want all of these guards cleared! Now! Go to the level above ours! Move!" he shouted. Then, he entered her cell fully and without shutting the door.

"What are you up to?" Lorelei asked, standing.

The Sith Lord sighed again. "It seems that your precious Luke is determined in rescuing you. My scouts spotted his ship flying over Cloud City. It'll probably be only a matter of time before he arrives here."

At this, Abdul removed the long, flowing cloak he was wearing. Glancing ever so slightly down at it, Lorelei could see the end of her wand poking out of the pocket. She looked back at Abdul.

"I told you he would come for me."

Abdul nodded. He moved out of the still open doorway and began to spread his cloak out over the metal bench.

"What are you doing?" Lorelei asked.

He looked up at her. Then, without warning, he seized both of her arms and stepped close to her.

"I didn't want it to happen this way. But I must do what I must. It would be beneficial to you not to struggle. I promise to be gentle," Abdul said, forcibly laying Lorelei down on the bench.

Realizing his intent, the witch decided to do the exact opposite of what he had asked. Thrashing about just as much as she could, she began to scream at him.

"How can you! How can you do this! I've done nothing to you! Let me go!" she screamed as Abdul straddled her. He let go of her arms so that he could begin to undress her.

This was a mistake. Lorelei balled her hands up into fists and began to pummel at Abdul's face, all the while trying to work her legs out from underneath him.

"Hold still!" he yelled.

Finally, one of her legs were free. She brought up her foot and shoved him backwards. There was a sickening crack as his head collided with the wall. Lorelei spared no time. She grabbed her wand from the cloak's pocket and took off out the door. She had no idea where she would go after she got out of this place, but she would find somewhere.

…………………

Luke landed outside the huge palace and found his way inside easily. To him, it was almost scary how unguarded the front door to this place was. Making his way farther inside, he came into contact with no resistance. However, he knew to remain on his guard. Suddenly, a cry from ahead was heard. It was Abdul.

"She's out! Find her, now! Get her!" he shouted.

Then the sound of footsteps were heard, heading away from where Luke was. Then, as the Jedi came out from his hiding spot, a lighter pair of footsteps were heard. These footsteps ran right into him. Immediately, the person Luke had now grasped began to struggle against him. But he had caught sight of this person.

"Lorelei! Lorelei, it's me!" Luke said.

Lorelei stopped struggling and looked up at him. She broke into sobs and threw her arms around his neck.

"Lorelei, shh….it's alright now. Did he…did he…?" but Luke let the question hang, trusting that she would understand the context.

She shook her head. "No. He tried, though. I got away."

Luke stroked her back. "It's fine now. Let's get out of here."

No sooner had those words left his mouth, a flash of red missed him by inches and shouts of, "Don't let them get away!" was heard.

Looking back, Luke and Lorelei saw that it was not Abdul that had found them, but Voldemort. Lorelei drew her wand and shouted some spells Luke had yet to hear her use before back at the Dark Lord. Voldemort was forced to seek cover as he began to exchange fire with her.

"Let's go!" Luke said, grabbing Lorelei's arm and dragging her back outside.

The spells that Voldemort was shooting off followed the pair all the way outside. They threw themselves up the gangplank of the _Falcon_ and rushed to start the ship up. They could hear the dark wizard's spells hitting the ship and doing little to no damage to it. Finally, Luke and Lorelei were strapped in and were off.

…………………

Meanwhile, Anakin and Harry had arrived on Coruscant and were rushing toward Leia's and Han's home. They entered the senatorial apartment with ease to find the couple sitting in the middle of the floor, playing with their son.

"What the hell was that about?" Han yelled. "Where's Luke and Lorelei? I thought you two went after them?"

"You guys didn't send any message about trouble? Voldemort hasn't been here?" Harry asked, ignoring Han.

Leia stood.

"Why would we do that, and then be sitting quite peacefully here? No, we didn't send any transmission of the sort."

"Well, then, obviously the bad guys sent it," Harry concluded, turning to Anakin.

"But if they don't have a trap planned for us, which is also obvious that they don't, what were they hoping to accomplish?"

"What the hell is going on?" Han inquired.

"They must've been trying to lure us all away. They must've wagered that Luke would have come with us," Harry said, still ignoring Han.

"Well, they lost," was Anakin's simple reply.

"Where is Luke?" Leia asked.

"Saving Lorelei…I hope…"

…………………

It was night on Coruscant. The neon colored holographic lights were whizzing by as Luke pressed the accelerator on the landspeeder. Lorelei was smiling, watching the scenes and other vehicles fly by. Suddenly, her smile disappeared as she turned toward Luke.

"Where are we going? Aren't the senatorial buildings the other way?" she asked.

The Jedi smiled at her, mischievously. He didn't answer, but instead came to halt in front a very strange building indeed.

"Luke, what is this place?" Lorelei asked, smiling.

Luke cut off the engine to the landspeeder, turned, and took Lorelei's hands. He sighed and glanced up at the building before he spoke.

"I know that this is probably not what you want…but I have to ask. Understand, though, that I'm not asking you this because of that stupid prophecy. I'm asking you because I love you."

"Luke…is this place…?" Lorelei asked, gazing up at the building.

He nodded. Lorelei began to stutter. "Luke…I don't…I mean…not to say that…"

Luke released Lorelei's hands and turned to start the engine again.

"I understand. Of course."

Lorelei was still gazing up at the neon building. Finally, before Luke could pull away, Lorelei returned Luke's mischievous grin.

"Well…we are here. Why not?"

The engine shut off instantly.

"Really!" Luke asked, turning toward her.

She nodded enthusiastically. Luke let out a somewhat strangled cry of joy, jumped out of the landspeeder, and ran around to help her out. Lorelei laughed as Luke carried her into the building.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, extremely easy to beat the baddie, right? There's a reason that will crop up in later sequels. As for this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R! Thanks! 


	14. The Morning After

A/N- Ah, the next-to-last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13- The Morning After 

Leia rushed up the corridor of the south end of the Senate Apartment Building, trailed by Han, Lando, and Harry. It was morning, and they had still not heard from Luke or Lorelei.

"I'm sure they're fine, Leia," Han said plaintively as the group rounded the corner.

"Luke always, _always_, checks in with me before leaving and right when he arrives back," Leia said.

"I take it he didn't last night?" Lando asked.

They had picked up Lando in their little procession by accident. He had been coming over to help Han work on the _Falcon, _of which had had been unware that Luke still had. He had simply gotten swept up by the group.

"No, he didn't," Leia replied.

"Why does he check in?" Harry asked.

"There's a lot of people out to kill Leia and Luke. They check in to let each other know they're all right," Han answered.

"I can't believe Father isn't worried!" Leia muttered suddenly, a hint of anger in her voice.

Anakin had chosen not to follow the line. He had simply told Leia that he sensed no trouble for Luke in the Force. He said that she should leave it at that, but she couldn't. She was worried sick about her brother.

"Because Anakin is the smart one! He knows Luke is fine!" Han said.

The line stopped suddenly at Luke's door. Leia pressed the button by the door that allowed the people inside to know they had visitors. When Luke did not respond in sufficient time, which was only a few seconds, Leia started to bang on the door with her fists.

"Luke! Luke, are you in there! Luke!" she called.

"Hang on!" came the Jedi's groggy voice from beyond the door. He had obviously just woken up.

The door slid open, and Leia marched in, followed by her group. She turned to find Luke sitting at the kitchen counter, dressed in a simple black robe that was tied about the waist.

"Good morning," he said brightly.

"Luke! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! And where's Lorelei?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, where is Lorelei?" Harry asked, looking around.

Luke's apartment was simply furnished. Just a few chairs, a sofa, and a table occupied the sitting room.

"Oh, did I forget to check in?" Luke said, a strange smile on his face. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a slight "oh!" came from around the corner. Turning, the group saw Lorelei, dressed in a robe similar to Luke's. Suddenly, Harry had a horrible thought concerning what his sister might or, rather, might not be wearing under that robe. In a collective understanding--as Luke stood and walked over to Lorelei--the truth hit the inquisitors.

Lorelei drew the top of her robe close and pushed her hair behind her. Luke crossed his arms in front of her. Leia stood, with her mouth open.

"You two…?" she asked.

They nodded.

"And the prophecy…?" Leia furthered.

They nodded again.

"But shouldn't you two have gotten…?"

Sighing, both Luke and Lorelei raised their left hands. Both were wearing simple, but elegant, gold rings.

"I have a brother!" Harry shouted, leaping for joy in the air.

The previous tension lifted, and everyone laughed. Lorelei walked over to the kitchen and removed some blue waffles from a toaster-looking device. Putting them on a tray, she offered them to the group.

"Waffles?" she asked.

The group immediately started to decline and back their way out of the apartment. As soon as the door closed after them, Lorelei and Luke exchanged a glance and broke into peals of laughter.

…………………

A week later, Lorelei and Harry stood eye to eye, smiling through tears. They were on the landing platform, Anakin's shuttle waiting behind them.

"Stay safe," Lorelei said quietly. Harry nodded quickly.

They hugged and then Lorelei turned to Neville.

"Neville, you did an excellent job running the shop while I was away. When you graduate, you most certainly have a partnership waiting for you," she said, hugging him.

"What! Really! Lorelei, thank you!" Neville cried.

"Time to go," Anakin said gently.

With much waving and yelling, the gangplank on the shuttle closed. As the transport lifted into the air, Lorelei stepped back into Luke's arms.

"He'll be fine," Luke whispered.

"I know."

And the shuttle disappeared from sight.

* * *

End Notes: One more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was short, but I'm just trying to wind things up. I will release a companion one-shot to this series called "I Miss the Stars" before I release the sequel entitled "Enchanted Woman." 


	15. Not Me

A/N- Ah, the last chapter. Now, one more time, the companion one-shot to this will be called "I Miss the Stars" and then the following sequel will be called "Enchanted Woman." And everyone is always welcome to check out my profile, where I have all the fics I plan to work on in the near future posted. Also, if you are wondering about any of them, email me or PM me. I'd be happy to receive any of those. Now, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14- Not Me 

Abdul was staring out the huge window in his throne room. He'd been there for hours. Every so often, he would sigh and just continue staring. Just exactly what it was he was staring at, no one had any clue. He had been that way every since Luke and Lorelei had escaped.

The door to the throne room opened, and Voldemort entered. The Dark Wizard climbed the large staircase and came to a halt behind Abdul.

"You are a complete fool, Palpatine," Voldemort said simply enough.

This caused Abdul to turn and stare at him. Voldemort had always been daring, testing Abdul's patience, but this was a new step forward.

"Why do you say that?" Abdul asked, his voice in a dull monotone.

"Because I told you…I told you! You should've taken that girl when you had the chance! But you had to be the gentleman, didn't you! You fool! You've lost the first chance we've had of destroying both Potter and Skywalker! You underestimated your enemies!"

"Need I remind you, Voldemort, of a certain underestimation you made…oh…sixteen years ago?"

Voldemort scowled. He knew Abdul was referring to the night he had went to destroy the Potters. That silly Mudblood…if she had only moved…

"That is not the same!" Voldemort growled.

Abdul shrugged and walked calmly past him and halfway down the staircase. Then, without turning, he said, "I realize now what was wrong. It was not mine, nor my father's, destiny to destroy the Skywalker line. However, I believe I may have a solution…It all depends…"

At this point, Abdul was no longer addressing Voldemort or anyone for that matter. Now, Palpatine was simply staring down at the stairs, lost in thought.

"You are deranged, Palpatine. You've lost all your good senses, haven't you?" Voldemort hissed.

Abdul smiled.

"Ah, truly you are the one to point this out. But no, Voldemort, I have not lost my mind. I merely have concocted a plan that does not require you. You will not be seeing me anymore…nor hearing from me, Voldemort. I release you from our partnership. Pursue Potter, Skywalker, whomever you should like…I will have no part in it. It's not me…not my destiny. I understand now. It is so clear to me…"

"Our deal is dissolved?" Voldemort asked skeptically.

"Yes. I'm going to disappear. And when I come back, I will have a weapon so powerful, that the Skywalker line will most certainly fall."

And with that, Abdul exited the room, passing Lucius Malfoy as the Death Eater entered. Lucius stared at Abdul a moment. Suddenly, Voldemort called to him.

"What is it, Lucius?" he asked.

Lucius fell to his knees where he had stood. Looking up at his master, he said, "My Lord, a transport back to Earth had been prepared for you."

"I did not order…never mind it. We leave."

And Voldemort swept down the stairs and out the door, followed closely by Malfoy.

* * *

End Notes: Not much, but perhaps quite a mystery was left behind? What was Abdul's plan? Well, I'm sorry to inform you that you will not find out in "I Miss the Stars" or in "Enchanted Woman." You see, I'm pulling a Lucas, only I'm going in chronological order. I plan to do another trilogy after this one is finished. More on that at the end of "Enchanted Woman." See you next story! 


End file.
